


蜂鸟与玫瑰

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18世纪夫妇AU, F/M, ineffable18century
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 借用NK太太的18世纪夫妇AU开的一辆新婚小花车。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	蜂鸟与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NK).



说是为了工作，然而谁都清楚掺杂着太多没必要的事。  
一如既往，在同一地区同时进行两件工作——祝福和诱惑，只需一人去完成便可，他们大可不必，像现在这样，两人一同乔装来到同一个目标地。  
只是因为南部天气好。伊甸园老蛇说，挺直脊背，敲了敲他的鸟头手杖。  
只是因为想尝尝应季海鲜和苹果酒。天使也不甘示弱地撇清，才不是想和你这条老蛇一起悠闲观光。尽管“她”一边说着，一边紧紧挽住那条老蛇的臂弯，提着华丽的长裙和他并肩走入改修完毕的庄园。  
南部的乡村风光宜人，他们挑选的城堡历史悠远，在阳光的照耀下笼罩着宁静祥和的色彩，现在这里是属于他们的庄园——他们的家。  
克鲁利小施伎俩搞到个勋爵名号，而亚茨拉菲尔则作为勋爵最亲近的人——他明媒正娶的妻子。  
天使和恶魔都没有固定的性别。只一个响指，亚茨拉菲尔就裹上端庄的花边长裙，编起点缀繁花的优雅发髻，变身成了一位身材曼妙，皮肤细腻，美丽动人的年轻女子。  
“天使，”打扮成乡绅模样的老蛇，趁着四下无人，用手指轻轻拂了一把妻子裸露出的半片酥胸，“你这儿真是妙极了。”  
“啊……”亚茨拉菲尔娇嗔一声，现在她说话的语气也完全变成了娇羞的贵族千金，“讨厌，吓了我一跳，别动手动脚的。”  
“你我是合法夫妇，在自己家里，有什么不可以。”  
“太快了，克鲁利……至少等到晚上再……”  
看到天使红了脸，恶魔反而愣了愣，乖乖收了手。他本来只想挑逗天使寻个开心，被天使狠狠白上几眼骂上几句，谁知结果和他预想的不太一样。另外他的心脏忽然跳的厉害，怕不是得了心脏病，如果恶魔也能得心脏病的话。  
“咳哼，”他清了清喉咙，努力表现得自然，然后抛出不管哪个世纪都绝对奏效的话题，“午饭想吃点什么？”

克劳利勋爵（Lord Crawley），这位刚在社交圈冒头的翩翩绅士，有三件事让几乎所有男人嫉妒：第一，他在富饶的南部有一座大庄园，第二，他娶了一位贤淑端庄貌若天仙的妻子，以及，他那位貌若天仙的美丽妻子从不对他颐指气使，他们永远好像新婚那般如胶似漆。而克劳利夫人也有三样让当时的名门佳媛全都嫉妒得咬手绢的事：她有位英俊潇洒无可挑剔的丈夫，而且她的丈夫是一座大庄园的庄园主，加上他永远对她一心一意体贴温柔，眼睛从不舍得从她身上离开。  
“小心点，别轻易把别人递过来的东西送下喉咙，天使。”晚上他们去参加了一场贵族名流的晚宴，克鲁利凑到她耳边小声提醒，“我感觉到有很多双眼睛盯着咱们，咱们可能有些高调过头了。”  
“噢，”淑女亚茨拉菲尔惊呼时用纤巧的手指遮住嘴唇，“你是说会有人在食物里下毒？”  
往吃的东西里下毒，借用美味的食物让人掉以轻心从而夺人性命，这简直是天使听过的最邪恶的事情了。  
“对，食物，酒，茶，都要注意。”他说话时蛇眼在墨镜底下飞快地扫过四周的人群，没注意到近到几乎贴在他心口上的亚茨拉菲尔盯着他蠕动的两片薄唇微微发怔。  
“哎呀，勋爵，稍微离开您的妻子几步，和我们去喝一杯吧。”  
“伯爵先生，马上就来——记住我说的，要小心。”  
她有些恋恋不舍地目送克鲁利和那位伯爵离开，想了想然后睿智地决定，把每一口食物都祝福过后再送进嘴里。  
“你袖口里面那是什么，格纹？”  
“什么？哦。”克鲁利接过伯爵递来的高级香槟，看了眼自己的袖口里侧，暗暗叹了口气，“是妻子给我的小惊喜，让您见笑了。”  
自从扮演起他妻子的角色，亚茨拉菲尔简直真的像个为丈夫花上所有小心思的小女人一样，不放过任何机会给家中各处乃至他本人身上的边边角角添置格子纹。按理说他早该为此火冒三丈，但不知为什么他就是发不起火来。他也不想表现得像个见到妻子微笑就也跟着笑的傻子，但最近不论是他的表情肌还是他的心情，都一样总是背叛他的想法，更愿意去听从那位把格纹蝴蝶结绑在外裙上的少妇的指挥。他真是见鬼地也不知道怎么了。  
“她可真美啊，是吧？”伯爵说，和他的目光一起去追随那位餐桌旁的少妇。  
当然，她美极了，一颦一笑都让他窒息，就连现在完全抛开淑女模样大口大口地吃着鲜奶蛋糕的模样都这么可爱。他恨不得把莱昂纳多从天堂绑下来给她画上一百幅肖像画。  
他举起香槟，却在送入口中前嗅到了阴谋的味道。  
“劝您少看两眼别人的妻子，伯爵先生。”他毫不客气地说，晃了晃杯中的香槟，“还有，别打下毒这种歪脑筋。”  
他将墨镜摘下一点，露出摄人的金色蛇瞳，端起酒杯将毒酒一饮而尽。  
伯爵被吓得连退几步撞到墙上。他满意地笑了笑，重新戴好墨镜，准备去邀请一位天使走进舞池。  
那晚他们跳了舞（天使恶魔都不怎么会跳华尔兹，彼此都用了点奇迹避免踩到对方的和其他人的脚），喝了酒，玩得很尽兴。却在回程的马车上相对沉默，都思虑着自己的心事，也揣摩着对方的心思。  
天使在想克鲁利，想他穿着礼服的样子有多肃穆禁欲，想他一直以来的温柔体贴，想晚宴上的他没有把目光放在她身上时的样子，想今天他的手几次在她身体上流连，而在她想这些事的时候，胸口感到浅浅的钝痛，下腹会升起奇怪的感觉——变作这副身体后，她总有这种感觉，特别是在喝过苹果酒，又被偏偏是穿得英俊潇洒的克鲁利搂着跳了华尔兹之后。  
兴许这就是人们说的情热——马车到站时，她最终想到。  
他们仍然像白天那样搀着彼此的胳膊走进庄园大门。  
许多事心照不宣也好，但亚茨拉菲尔想要起个头，也许是因为她忘记醒酒了吧。  
“亲爱的，今天……”  
没等她说完，克鲁利一个打横将她抱起来。抱着她走过金碧辉煌的大厅，走上楼梯。卧房的门自动打开，房间里壁炉的火自己亮了起来。  
他一言不发，轻柔地将她放到床上，解开了她的发髻。  
天使的长发像月光一样流在了他的手心，他深情地吻住了她。  
她该开口提醒吗，他们现在做的事情是毫无必要的——他们没必要在没人看着的地方还继续装作夫妻。如果她开口了的话，是不是恶魔就会把正游走在她身上的这双手拿开，不再把火热的胸膛和她的紧紧贴在一起，停止亲吻吮吸她的脖颈，把给到她面前的温存统统收回？  
“抱歉，天使，我准是醉了，”在她开口之前，对方却先停下来，晃了晃脑袋，开始道歉，“有点忘我了，忘了咱们不是真的——”  
亚茨拉菲尔拼命摇头。  
“你愿意和我做真的夫妻吗，亲爱的？”她柔声说，紧紧搂住她不愿放开的克鲁利的胸膛，“只要你说愿意就好，因为……因为我愿意……”  
房间里安静得只有炉火的噼啪声，然而克鲁利却觉得九层同心圆的地狱火一齐从他的胃里窜上喉咙，在他脑内引燃了一个大爆炸，震碎了他上周刚找职人订制的昂贵墨镜。  
“哦天哪，你的眼镜怎么——呀！”  
克鲁利按着她的肩膀把她推倒在柔软的床里，摘掉墨镜扔到一边，一双金色蛇瞳直直地望着她，里面满是燃烧的热火，将映照在其中的她的身体灼烧在焰中。  
“我当然愿意，”他痴痴地说，“我亲爱的美丽的妻子。”  
于是她又一次向他微笑，轻轻阖上她靛蓝色的眼睛，等待她的骑士吻她的唇，解开她的长裙，欣赏她的一切，同时用他最柔软和最坚硬的地方膜拜她的身体，携她飞上只属于他们两人的云霄。  
天使的酮体美极了，那长裙下的肌肤没有一寸输给她露出的半片白皙胸口，而当克鲁利捉住她的脚踝打开她腿间隐秘的花园，正看到那里涌出的流水——花朵在等她的园丁品尝蜜液。  
恶魔含住那颗微微张开的花苞，回应他自己的和天使的欲望，大口吮吸着，伸出狭长的舌头探访初开的秘穴，在天使最敏感的位置既温柔又肆意地舔弄。  
“嗯……啊，克鲁利……”  
他的舌头就像一条游入花园小径的小蛇，缠住她柔嫩的花蕊，又转而侵入她狭窄的深处，像在探寻冬眠时的洞穴，逡巡着，犹豫着是否要将这里当作将来的住所。  
它当然可以在这里住下，天使以全部的温暖回应着它的试探，告诉它欢迎在这里度过寒冬，甚至在这里养育一窝小蛇。  
克鲁利又用力地吮了她的阴蒂一口，亚茨拉菲尔高叫着迎来第一次潮吹，蜜液全部流进那条狡猾老蛇的口中。她轻喘着，脸颊和蜜穴都染上了一层粉红。克鲁利想起从前天使喂给他吃的桃子，软软的表面一口咬下就溢出层层汁水，就像现在天使熟透饱满的美妙酮体一样。  
恶魔湿润的唇从亚茨拉菲尔的小腹一路吻上来，亲吻落在嫩红的乳头上时，天使敏感地嘤咛了一声。如果不是被克鲁利的舌头肏得四肢酸软，现在亚茨拉菲尔一定会爬到他身上去，亲手解开他紧绷的裤子，打开双腿在恶魔股间那根挺硬的邪恶柱体上坐下去。  
克鲁利也觉得再难克制，他一口吻住亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇，同时解放了下身的束缚，挺拔的肉棒滑了出来顶在了天使还在不停喷水的穴口。  
天使难耐地摆动腰肢主动迎合上去，而恶魔禁不起如此盛情邀请，将阳具一口气插入最深处，天使突然发出一声痛苦的尖叫。  
“天使？”克鲁利连忙查看他们交合的地方，天使那张将他的整根吞下的小嘴正往外流出汩汩血红，“你流血了！你还好吗？”  
“没……没事的，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔眼角挂着透明的泪水，忍痛咬着下唇，模样让人心痛又惹人怜爱，她说“只是没想到破处会有点痛……”  
克鲁利在这一晚又一次被震惊到瞳孔震颤。他的天使真是尽善尽美，甚至不忘给初次化成的女性肉体带上处女膜。  
“我一直不理解处女膜这种发明有什么意义，上帝的恶趣味……你需要我先——”  
“不，不要停下……继续做，亲爱的。”  
这一夜她体会到了做一位人类女性的辛苦，而同时有一位为你心疼的丈夫有多幸福。  
“好吧。”她的丈夫应声，再次用双臂抱住了她。  
他们的身体紧紧缠绕，克鲁利用灼热结实的肉体填满抚平了她身体的每一寸疼痛和空虚，更给了她作为一位天使曾经无法想象的快乐。  
“啊，天哪，”她颤抖着，“克鲁利，你在里面，胀得好满。”  
“你真紧，天使，绞得我快无形体化了。”他喘着大气接话，“靠，撒旦的，你让我都说了什么，不要说话了！”  
“嗯……啊！！”  
伊甸园老蛇壮硕的阳具姦干着天使柔嫩的小穴，一波又一波透明的汁水从穴里涌流出来，冲淡了初夜的血红，濡湿了两人交叠的体毛。  
亚茨拉菲尔抓着身后的枕头，她的酥胸随着接连的撞击摇曳着，乳尖在空气中勾勒出肉欲的波浪，她在格纹床单上扬起脖子发出痛苦与快乐交缠的娇喘。克鲁利找到她的嘴唇，用口舌堵住了它们，将那些音节变为更加好听的满足呻吟。  
两具身体抱合在一起，喷薄的精流迎上涌流的潮吹灌进了天使纯洁的深处。颤抖过后，恶魔缓缓地抽出来，罪恶感和快感交集在一齐涌上了心头。  
上帝啊，撒旦啊，他对他的天使做了什么。  
“天使……”他痛苦地呢喃，想要转身逃走，他感觉就连他自己的倒影映在天使深蓝的眼眸中都是一种玷污，一种不知廉耻的亵渎。  
“好棒，亲爱的……”他的天使却说，“天哪，我从来没这么快乐过，再给我一次好吗……？”  
天使用雪白的藕臂攀住他的肩膀，用她柔软，纯洁，惹人怜爱的嘴唇吐露着与他交合的渴望。  
“好……”  
他根本无法拒绝。  
被那双迷蒙的眼波摄住的他内心只有一个念头：任何东西，只要你想要，我都给你，全都给你，全部。  
他再次吻住柔软的亚茨拉菲尔，将挺硬的半身送入天使湿润紧致的腹中，在炙热的宇宙里制造属于他们两人的星辰。  
他们再一次，一遍一遍亲吻着彼此的肌肤，抚弄彼此的身体，寻找着，开拓着互相所能触碰到的每个角落，让赤红的和淡金色的发丝在手指间流动。他们聆听合二为一的心脏鼓动，和着彼此的音调吟唱欢爱的和声，迎来一次又一次濡湿而灼热的，不分你我的高潮。  
月光从床头流向床尾，黎明的第一缕阳光落在一对爱人紧抱的身体上。  
熄灭的壁炉缓慢地散着余温，他们依偎在格纹被单下，触碰着彼此的发丝，感受对方的呼吸拂过自己的皮肤。  
一切就像一场梦一般。  
他们准是看了太多人类编篡的爱情喜剧，不然天使和恶魔怎能相爱。  
若这不是爱，为何我禁不起一分一秒无你相伴。  
若不是爱，为何今夜，为何此刻，我如此清晰的感觉到，你胸膛的鼓动，满是对我的爱意。  
而倘若这是真的爱……是否我们注定迎来天各一方的结局，最终只能收获两颗破碎的心。  
如果这是一场梦，就让梦继续下去吧。


End file.
